The Living Nightmare
by Whalecat
Summary: Takes place in Sans' PoV, and the No-Mercy run. This is Sans' reaction when Papyrus is killed, I think. But it doesn't end with the final battle between him and the emotionless being. It ends in a way that I, the author, thought of, but didn't want. Mature content ahead, dealing with depression and suicide. You have been warned.
1. Dirty Brother Killer

... I never wanted it to hurt, you know? But.. hurting people is so easy. Just by whatever you say, it can make them fly away from you, so far away you can't even catch up to them, anymore. It hurts. Everything is so painful, and I can't even do anything about it. When there's someone that you thought you knew, a long time ago, someone you thought was a friend- no.. Family, even..

You laughed with them, had so much time spent with them, helped them through choices, gave them Determination, joked around with them, every single thing you could've done to help them, and you always wondered. 'Whatever I did, was it really enough to help them? Should I have done more than just that? I don't want to hurt them, but that's inevitable, right? What if they hate me? I don't want it to happen.. I just wanted us to be friends. Family. Just nice old pals. So.. why..'

"Pap.. Papyrus!? Where are you?" I screamed for my brother, pathetic as it sounded, I was absolutely terrified. A few minutes before.. something came from the ruins, into Snowdin. I didn't have a clue as to what they were, but they sent a shiver down my spine. I hated it. But, I continued to play along normally. Introducing myself with a whoopee cushion in my hand.

They turned around, having not a single drop of emotion on their face. I would've laughed if it didn't feel like I was about to die. The aura around them was overwhelming. Hell, it felt like they didn't even have an aura, or even a soul. I didn't understand it at all. They looked so familiar, though. Whoever they were.. I mean, I have been going through a lot of timelines, and I mean a LOT, but.. did I see a kid like this, before?

They showed absolutely no emotions in their face. Only a dead-eyed, evil look, like they've gone through some of the worst shit in the world. They didn't care. They didn't even bat an eye. It made me confused, angry. Fearful. There was the dust of a monster on their hands, their footsteps. It was all over their clothes, and the kid.. whatever they were, monster or not, didn't care.

When I saw that, the look in their eyes, I knew that I had to do something. As I played along, I was always watching them, when they knew I wasn't there. It looked as if they'd gone through all of this before, just like I have. This kid is the real monster, the nightmare that I've always seen when I sleep. Those small memories, terrible as they were, it was a sign.

They went through all of my brother's, Papyrus's puzzles, without even blinking, without changing emotions. None of the things they were doing made any sense. All of the things they did were terrifying. Papyrus didn't even notice what was going on until it was too late. He just kept on going through his puzzles, getting angry at what I told him was a 'human'.

Papyrus thought that humans would be tough, thought that they would love puzzles and traps, complicating troubles, thought they would love spaghetti, thought they'd be a challenge that he'd have to climb over. He knew that capturing a human wouldn't be easy at all, but with his determination and puzzle skills, he would get the human stuck, capturing them, and becoming a part of the Royal Guard, just like Undyne would want him to.

Unfortunately, that wouldn't happen in this timeline. Not with how screwed up things were.

As I watched them go through Snowdin, they did something that confused me. Right before they went into Snowdin Town, they kept on walking back and forth on the bridge, even though I warned them that if they kept on going on the route they were taking, they were gonna have a real bad time. When I teleported away, I ran into a yellow flower. It didn't have a face. Of course, why would flowers even have a face?

I hid behind the sign right when someone'd enter Snowdin. I looked at the.. kid, pacing back 'n forth, running into monsters, killing them, then continuing to walk back and forth on the bridge. The flower was at the furthest side, and I could've sworn that it looked different, or, each time the kid moved, it always looked at the kid. They moved up the bridge, the flower looked at 'em going up the bridge, they moved back, so did the flower's.. gaze? No, it shouldn't have eyes.

Right?

None of it was adding up. There was a single time I saw the kid freeze. They were fighting a monster, Cooldrake I think it was, and, even if it was for a split second, they froze, the look in their eyes, the emotionless bastard was gone, the place taken by an innocent, terrified human, with the look that said everything. They didn't want to do this. They didn't have to do this. They didn't have a choice. Why were they doing this? What horrible asshole would force a little kid to murder all of these innocent monsters? What kind of sick bastard would have such a mindset?

Then, just like as soon as it came, that look was gone, the murderer back, with a look of anger in it's eyes. It continued to stab Cooldrake, even as they were turning into dust. They wanted to kill something even bigger, even more harder to kill. So they paced back and forth on the bridge, until they paused. Nobody was gonna come. They stood there for awhile, grinning like a madman.

That was when I sprinted from my hiding place, running into every monster in Snowdin, telling them they had to evacuate immediately. No matter what they thought, like it was a prank or some junk like that, I forced them all to leave as quickly as they could. All of them except for a single kid believed me. I couldn't get that single one to evacuate, because they told me that we all had 'Undyne to protect us!' and, 'Gee, all of you adults are so terrified over the smallest of things..'. I agreed with the kid.

'Us adults' were so easily terrified, because we knew that even Undyne couldn't stop this kid. This creation of pure terror and determination to destroy everything in this world, and, even though the kid was small, they towered over all of us, even further than Asgore.. or the First Human.. would. Asgore was kind at heart, but will do anything to save the monsters, even if it meant killing off all of the humans. He only used violence as a last resort, and, even though he knew that killing was inevitable, it still hurt him and scarred him for his unending life-time.

What was worse was that I knew that this kid wouldn't stop at Asgore. Wouldn't stop at Mettaton. Wouldn't stop at Undyne. Wouldn't stop at Papyrus. Wouldn't stop at that beautiful voice that I heard in the Ruins almost every day, the lady who laughed so hard at my shitty puns, the lady who made me laugh with her great puns and jokes, the lady that was one of the first victims to that kid's hands.

So, I decided on something. If this kid is going to kill everyone in the Underground, he'll have to get through me, first. When the kid entered Snowdin, I was going to jump in front of him, attack him with everything I had, until I felt a familiar hand on my shoulder. I was in my house, making one last meal for Papyrus. I knew my brother wouldn't let me go. He knew what I was about to do, what I was going to end, even if it meant that I would die. I was weak, yes. I would die if I got hit once, sure.

None of that mattered to me. I was only living for Papyrus. If he died, then I'm prepared to die, as well. This kid doesn't know my real advantage in this fight. I'm living for Papyrus. So I'm prepared to sacrifice everything I have for him. He has so much to live for, and I'm just a worthless thing. Papyrus still has the light left in 'em, and I won't let that flame stutter.

The look in Pap's eyes, though.. it stopped me dead in my tracks. He wanted to sacrifice himself for me. He knew he would never get into the Royal Guard, he knew he would never be a well-known chef, he knew everything was going horribly wrong, and neither of us would last much longer. But, he thought that kindness was the answer. I didn't want him to go. I couldn't stop him. I couldn't do anything to stop him from going out that door.

I didn't watch what happened next. I thought that it would work, and he would go out there, happy, light-hearted, determined to get this kid set up in the right way. I believed in him. I believed that Papyrus would come back in the house, comfort me from crying from worrying like I always did, and he would laugh it off, showing me the kid who was standing right by the door, still apologizing from what they did, curled up in a ball, crying.

No matter how far away I was in the house, covering my ears, curled up in a ball in my room, I heard it. The single slash that ended my brother's life. I ran out from my room, out of my house, and into the cold, unforgiving weather of Snowdin. I saw the kid standing in front of my brother's head. God, that idiot.. he was still smiling.. even though it hurt him so much.. he was about to die, he was near tears, he wanted to scream, he wanted to cry..

but he was smiling. I heard his words, I heard his surprise, I heard his weak.. terrified.. voice I knew so.. so well.

"W-well.. that's not what I expected... But... St... Still! I believe in you! You can do a little better! Even if you don't think so!"

That's when I fell to my knees in the snow. My brother saw me, but only went back to staring at the soulless being in front of him. I wanted to kill the kid. I wanted to murder them. Make them feel my pain. Make them feel the sorrow of what I just saw. My own brother sacrificing himself for a piece of shit like me. What kind of crap was that? I wanted to understand, I wanted to know why, I wanted to run to him, but I knew that Papyrus would already be gone by then.

Even if I avenged my brother, what was the point? I couldn't save him. I couldn't reverse time, or it would keep on happening again, and again, and again. I can't handle that. Even if I tried to stop the emotionless kid, Papyrus would always stop me.

"I... I promise..." My brother whispered those words, and the kid just walked up to his skull, putting his right foot on him, and crushed what was left of Papyrus. That's when I cried. That's when I cried so hard, that I just curled up on the snow, wanting to die. The evil kid didn't even turn around. They only laughed, and it wasn't a light-hearted, 'haha, that was a good joke,' kind of laugh. It was the kind of laugh that echoed in your head, 'made you want to run away because you were so terrified of what would happen next, like if it was you that was going to die next', kind of laugh.

I've heard it before. It wouldn't be the last time I heard it, either.


	2. Punlifting Spearits (Uplifting Spirits)

**this hurts a lot**

 **this really really hurts me, but I like the story and so does my friend so I'll continue writing it**

 **for all of the people that are actually reading my stories thanks so much i love you allllll**

 **enjoy depressed sans**

This timeline was the worst torture anyone could ever go through, and it was horrible especially for me. I wanted to attack them, that kid, while they were going through their adventure, but I couldn't do it. Every time I wanted to walk up to them, start attacking them, my legs- no.. my whole body froze in fear and shock for whatever would actually happen if I walked up to them. Would they attack me like any of the normal monsters they've slain that got in their way? Or would they just ignore me, knowing that I would be something tough to beat?

My thoughts were absolutely scrambled while I was laying on the cold, unforgiving snow of my home town. Snowdin was abandoned, except for the Monster Kid, who was optimistic as ever. They only stood there, looking at the Christmas tree, doing nothing else, like their feet were nailed into the ground. I was absolutely envious of them. They were unknowing of the horrible things that were happening in this timeline, so they were just sitting there, awed at a few lights on a fake tree. I thought of yelling at them, telling them to evacuate just like all the other monsters did, but I only stayed where I was, my uncomfortable position in front of my home's front door.

What was the point of going through this, anymore? All of it was worthless to me, all of it didn't matter to me, because Papyrus was gone. Undyne was going to be gone, so was Alphys, Mettaton, Asgore, and all of the humans in the outside world. The humans could all die, in my opinion. They were the ones that stuck us all down here, because we were different than them. If anything, we were more human than the humans actually were. It made me feel pathetic, comparing myself to those people. I'm nothing like them, and I knew that.

So why compare myself to them, when other monsters can't compare themselves to them, because they're dead? It was nice to still be alive, since I knew how painful it was to die, but it still hurt, because I felt the pain of losing someone to death, to murder. I was going to lose even more people, if I didn't act. I didn't want to act. But, I knew, that if I didn't do something to try and protect my friends, if not the humans outside of the barrier, I would be as useless as being dead.

Forcing myself to get up, I limped to Papyrus's dust. I couldn't cry, again, because I was numb. Not from the cold, no, but the pain from loss. I knew that there was an empty look in my eyes, a look that, although I hated to think of it, could be compared to the kid that just murdered my brother. Empty. Emotionless. Unable to feel anymore, unable to look anywhere but forward.

I grabbed the only thing that was left behind, Pap's scarf, and grabbed what dust I could from the ground, and put it on the red scarf my brother loved so much. There wasn't that much dust left of him, since the kid just stepped over it, kicking Papyrus. It made me angry, and I started to cry again. I sobbed into the scarf, making the dust inside of it wet. I whispered Papyrus's name over, and over, and over, until my sadness finally subsided. I forced myself to tie the scarf into what made it look like a small bag, and I put it in my jacket pocket.

Having some of it out of my sight made me feel a little better. I would've called it a good luck charm, if it wasn't my brother's remains. But what could I have called it, if it didn't just remind me all the time about how my brother died? Of course, there was the choice that I could just leave the dust where he died, but I couldn't do that. It didn't feel right.

As I stumbled to Waterfall, I noticed that all of the other monsters were gone, too. I guess the commotion from Snowdin traveled really quickly. I just hope that all of the monsters could get out in time. All of the echo flowers were quiet, and it scared me. It terrified me that all of the flowers were so quiet. I wanted to say something, so they would have something to repeat, but I couldn't think of something to say, something that would actually help, or something in general. I could've just screamed, but that wasn't smart, either.

I walked in silence, my footsteps more quiet than I ever thought they'd be. Usually, the way I walked was just stumbling, but it was just a way for me to make people think that I was just clumsy, too lazy to actually pick up my feet. I could actually be more nimble. I mean, back when I was part of the Royal Scientist gang, I was all mature and a work-aholic. That was before Papyrus came along.

Damn.. just thinking about Papyrus, seeing his happy face, it felt like my soul was being ripped into tiny pieces, like a flower's petals being ripped off... Why did I think of that analogy? Maybe it's because I saw that yellow flower watching the kid.. For some reason, I wanted to go back to Snowdin, go to the bridge, just to see if the flower was still there, but a part of me knew that I wouldn't be seeing that flower anytime soon. If anything, that flower should be in the King's garden, not in some small town like Snowdin. It was yellow, just like all of the other ones, but.. it was still different.

Oh, well. I'll just _leaf_ it alone.

... It was sad that I actually thought of a pun, in this setting. Papyrus died right in front of me, I even had his dust in my pocket, although I really didn't want to think about it, and there were more monsters that were going to die.. but I still made a pun about a flower? I guess the puns were becoming a habit of mine.. Hell, they've been a habit of mine. Awkward situations? Don't worry, my friends, or what's left of them, Sans here'll make a pun to lighten everyone's day! Arguments? Violence? Undyne throwing a spear into Papyrus's spaghetti?! My, my, look at the time, look at the horizon! Puns, puns everywhere! _Spearghetti_ for everyone who's still alive, tonight! Stressful moments? Your brother being killed right in front of your face by a soulless kid who only looks right to the path of murder and bad times, nowhere else?! Well, folks, we sure do have ourselves in a _Madjickal_ moment! A _Sanstastic_ moment, if I do say so myself!

I'll be here all timeline, me. Seriously. I've just been talking to myself, in my mind, making puns while I've been walking through Waterfall, ignoring all of the piles of dust around me. What made me stop, though, was when I saw the kid encounter Shyren. I heard humming coming from in front of me, and I also saw the Monster Kid from Snowdin there, as well. How did they get here so quickly? I didn't even notice them, either. The humming took my attention back, Shyren was thinking that this kid was just another.. shy kid. She sang a tune, the kid sang another tune. There were only a few monsters that actually walked out to listen to them. My hood was up, and I was giving them all tickets made out of toilet paper. I could've laughed, though, when the kid made everyone scatter by kicking Shyren to death.

But, Shyren was almost like me. She lost her sister, because she had fallen down, and Doctor Alphys tried to experiment on them all to save them.. I knew the song and dance. Al's experiments didn't end too well. Although she was going through the right path, monster souls were too weak to persist after death, so they just turn into piles of dust. King Asgore's soul, though.. Heh. He keeps all of that power right in his sleevies. But, I had a feeling that even Asgore wouldn't be able to get through to this kid, or even beat them. Who was going to stop them once they get outside? Maybe they were strong enough to get a few people down, but they were just a kid.. Unless they absorbed.. all of the.. human souls..

Oh.. no. OH NO.

 **the majority of the typoes are just Undertale names and the puns I made in this story**

 **pfft really fanfic**

 **Oh well I'll just dealio**

 **next chapter soon because my friend really likes this story, and it may be the last(?)**


End file.
